Vampire Appreciation Night
by LillithBB
Summary: In the Spirit of Harris's Short Story Dracula Night, this version keeps with the canon of my other short stories, Single and Defective, Instructions Not Included, and An Old Twist. What happens when the real Dracula shows up to his party? What interesting facts will we learn about our favorite vampires? Read to find out! One-Shot


Although this one shot will be in keeping with my "canon" so far, it is somewhat outside the timeline of my story. Since Dracula's Birthday is on January 14th of all days, it probably will not fit in with the current story. Please forgive their anachronistic appearances/mannerisms in this little short story. It is really more for fun than to carry along any sort of plot.

This will be a Godric heavy plot but still told from Sookie's perspective. I feel like that is all I am writing anymore… hope you all don't mind too much!

* * *

"You know you'll probably be the only human, right?" Luna had an annoying tendency to always look at the downside of things.

"I'm the only human in my house as well, hasn't bothered me yet." Sookie ran a finger over the wax seal of her invitation. Invitations at the Stackhouse residence were few and far between. The envelope alone probably cost more than any hallmark invitation her Gran had ever sent out. It had been sweet of Eric to still send her a formal invitation even though her boyfriend and his Maker were hosting the party. She was expected to be there, despite Luna's whining.

Dracula, the Lord of Darkness himself, had apparently been born on January 14th. At least, she assumed so, it was hard to tell because the party started on the 13th, but lasted past midnight. Besides Halloween, this was the only holiday that Vampires observed. Her previous party experiences at Fangtasia had been parties thrown for human holidays, but this party was special. It was Supes only, with the very rare exception as in her case. Mostly, it would be vampires, but other important figures in the community were invited as well.

She had been so intrigued by it, that she had asked Pam to fill her in when her vampire friend had hand delivered the invitation. According to Pam, there really had been a Dracula, whose real name was Vlad. He was considered the Father of the Modern Vampire because he kept his regal demeanor even after death. At midnight, every party host would invite him to join them. Legend had it, that he appeared at one party every year, though Pam had admittedly never seen him.

Sookie had gotten the feeling that although Pam enjoyed being a "Modern Vampire," she did not necessarily believe all the hype about Dracula.

"Do you even know anything about Dracula?" Luna asked, when her first deterrent fell on deaf ears.

"I know he is only know as Dracula because of Stoker, and his real name is Vlad and he was a king in some old country in like, Europe." She may have sounded a little haughty, but Luna had started it.

"Yeah, also know as Vlad the Impaler because he would execute his own citizens by impaling them on a stake. It could take days for them to die."

"That's horrible!" Pam must have forgotten to mention that particular tidbit.

"The vampire that turned him only did it because of his ruthlessness." Luna was obviously proud to have sullied the vampire name in Sookie's eyes.

"Well, it's not like he is actually going to be at the party," Sookie knew she didn't sound as confident as she had before, but the chances were about as good as her winning the lottery... and she didn't even buy lottery tickets! "If he even still exists. Pam didn't sound so sure. Really, it's just an excuse for them to get together and celebrate being vampires, and it's an excuse for me to get dressed up!"

Luna glared at her, but they both knew that their mutual stubborn-ness was on a pretty even playing field. It was unlikely either would budge. "Now, I _will_ go shopping with you if you want." Luna finally conceded.

"Aww, thanks Luna, but Eric and I have sort of a standing agreement. He always buys me something to wear when he throws a big event. I am surprised the dress hasn't come in yet." It was one of those perfect movie moments, where the door rang just as she said it.

"Really?" Luna asked with no small amount of sarcasm. Not everyone in the house liked romance movies as much as Sookie.

"I'll get it!" She jumped up to meet the postman. Sure, having Eric pick out her outfits made her feel a little like his Barbie doll, but then he kind of looked like a Ken doll… Plus, it meant always getting to be surprised, and he had ye to pick anything bad.

She signed for her box and whisked it back inside. Luna was attempting a look of nonchalance, but Sookie could feel her excitement. The shifter liked clothes. Sookie set the box down on the coffee table and plopped onto the couch, waiting. Luna kept looking out of the corner of her eye but refused to turn towards the fancy box.

"Well, are you going to open it or not?" She finally broke, elbowing Sookie into action.

"Sure!" Sookie said with a triumphant smile.

She untied the big bow that held the white box together. This had obviously not gone through any shipping warehouses. After folding back the tissue paper, she could see the crimson of her dress. Her tan was good and gone by this point in winter, making her skin look creamy white as she picked up the dress. The slinky material pooled to the ground. It was strapless, as she had known it would be. Eric loved to see her neckline. As she held the skirt out to do a turn for her captive audience, she noticed that the slit was impressive without being too high.

"Alright, so the vamp has good taste." Her friend stroked the material.

"Sure you don't want to come? You could get all dressed up too!"

Luna pretended to think about it for a moment, but Sookie could tell the answer from her mock expression of thoughtfulness. "Nope, still not interested."

"Fine, be a party pooper, but I really think you'll be missing out. Apparently, the vampires do this up pretty big."

"Yeah, from what I hear it is a big honor or whatever, but it will still be a room full of bloodsuckers. Not my idea of a good time; no matter the occasion."

"Well, at least help me figure out what to do with my hair tomorrow."

"Now for that, I've got a great idea." The Texan was real tough on the outside, but inside she was as girly as the best of them. In a lot of ways, Luna reminded Sookie of Pam… not that she would ever tell either of them. No, better to distract Luna with hair, make-up and accessories until she left for the party the next night. The more planning she got to do, the less complaining Sookie would have to hear about the party.

After all, it was practically a vampire holy day. It would be perfectly safe.

* * *

A car had picked her up from her house a couple hours after sunset. Eric had a way of making her feel like royalty, it was a nice change from her previous relationships. She planned to spend the night at Eric's rather than go all the way home once the festivities ended. The front entrance to Fangtasia was free of its usual human waiting line, and the car pulled around back where a vampire was standing to let her in. It was not usual for her to go through the employee entrance, but it was odd not to have the chatter of human minds already bombarding her from the bar. People at Fangtasia had a tendency to be thinking very hard about one thing in particular. She never used her shields more than when she was visiting Eric's work.

"Sookie, you look ravishing." Pam called from the hallway. Her vampire friend was wearing a silver tux that she managed to pull off with flair.

"Right back at ya!" They could have been sisters but for the height difference and Pam's lighter hair and eyes.

"I can see why Eric was so impressed with himself over this purchase." Pam could not stop eyeing Sookie's neckline

"You mean, he really picks out my dresses? I always assumed you did that." Her voice was colored with surprise.

"Oh, I help with other things, your closet at his house, for instance," it explained some of the items in there, "but the dresses are all him."

"I had no clue." It certainly made some of her outfits more impressive.

"My maker and his maker are already in the main room entertaining. We have several visiting vampires in attendance. Go directly to Eric, we do not want there to be any confusion as to why you are in here."

Sookie looked quizzically at the vampire, but Pam was already shooing her away. Her friend enjoyed leaving her with questions, so rather than fight it, Sookie went along. The dull, gray Fangtasia had been transformed into a museum with old vases, tapestries, and even painting all depicting what Sookie assumed were vampires through the ages. She was sure they weren't all of Vlad, some of them looked a little too old. This must have been more than a celebration of a single vampire to the Sheriff, it was a celebration of the vampire culture.

As for Eric himself, he had not dressed like any of the men in the old paintings, but he did look like a Hollywood god in his tux. Even without Pam's instructions, Sookie would have gone straight to him. She did not notice the number of hungry eyes that followed her as she made her way across the room. Eric was smiling that amazing, and annoyingly cocky, smile that made her want to slap him and rip his shirt off all at the same time. Once she was in his arms, she forgot they were at a public party, which was a good thing because his kiss was much too personal for an audience. It was one of those kisses that demanded the attention of your entire body, and she didn't realize she was bent in two until he broke away.

He gave her a much more toothy grin, speaking around his fangs without even a hint of a lisp. "Good evening, Sookie." Her name sounded like a purr coming from his lips.

"Why yes, yes it is." She told him truthfully. When she was once again restored to her normal upright position, she noticed all the vampires in the room seemed to be looking at anything other than her, except the few she knew from working with Eric, who only nodded in greeting. It was strange for her, especially when she was trussed up like vampire candy. She didn't even have on a necklace. Eric was certainly enjoying that fact as his fingers traced lightly over her exposed neck. Had she not then been very aware of the others in the room, she would have been a puddle at his feet.

Godric had been absent from her house for several days. Now, she understood why Eric had needed him so badly. No one could vouch for authenticity like a vampire who had been there. No doubt Godric had been integral in selected all the pieces on display. He was not avoiding eye contact, but was beaming with the pride of a father who has seen his child happy.

With one last look around the room, Eric withdrew his hand from her neck. That was when Pam instructions suddenly made sense. It had been a show of ownership. No one would make a pass at her now. Usually, that would have gotten her all riled up, but she wanted to enjoy the night and not having to ward off a bunch of hungry vampires would make that much easier to do, if Eric was busy entertaining his guests.

Instead, she just went to hug Godric. "Things have been boring without my two favorite vampires around!" She told him when he squeezed her gently. His control was amazing considering he probably could have snapped her back with a flinch.

"Yes, you have been missed as well." He was smiling at her, looking stunning in a dark, silk tunic instead of another tux. It fit him better. "My child takes this day very seriously. As you are aware, he very much enjoys being a vampire."

"I'd say y'all meeting was practically kismet."

She loved Godric's laugh. His whole face brightened, and each chuckle shook his shoulders. He looked like he must have been before he was turned in those moments. A young man without eternity before him. "I suppose that is true."

"So, what are the festivities for the night?" Sookie asked the two vampires.

"Food for the breathing," Eric indicated a table with some delicious looking appetizers. "Drinking for the vampires," She noted to stay away from the red fountain. Which also explained why poor Chow was still stuck behind the bar, the non-vampires would need drinks other than the synthetic blood that was cascading down the bowl. Although, it didn't explain why he was shirtless. Sookie had always assumed that fashion choice was for the tourists, but there were none around. In fact, even the human waitresses were missing. That was probably for the best, though she did feel bad for Indira and Clancy who were having to wait tables instead.

"There will also be dancing." He grabbed her up into his arms once more. "And then at midnight, we will invite the Lord of Darkness to join us." His voice was quite serious, after all, every vampire in the room could hear what he was saying, but his eyes held a twinkle of mischief. If she knew Eric at all, he found that as likely to happen as Pam, which was good. After hearing Luna talk about Mr. the Impaler, she wasn't too keen on meeting him.

"Well, I look forward to the eating and dancing." She told him seriously. After all, it was their figurehead, not hers. Looking around, she noticed some other Supe mental signatures that she did not recognize. Obviously, no fairies were in attendance for safety reasons, but a few other races had shown up for the party. "Lots of new faces around here tonight."

"It is customary that any vampire in transit stop in with the local vampires, so they may celebrate as well. The rest have come to pay their respects." Godric informed her, pulling out a seat for her between himself and Eric at the head table. She wasn't quite sure she would enjoy the spotlight of being between the two hosts, but it was also the safest place to be. She had told Luna that she was excited about the party, which was very true, but she had spent enough time with vampires to know that a certain amount of caution was always good when with large groups of them. Hell, it was good for her to use caution when she was all alone…

"Ya'll take this real seriously, don't you?" She asked, finally realizing the importance to everyone else in the room, but Godric was showing a private smile, as if she were missing out on some very good joke.

"Yes, vampires take the honor of Dracula very seriously." She noticed that Godric had most definitely not said 'we.' It made her feel a little better knowing that she was not completely surrounded by hero-worshippers. But then, with Godric for a maker, why would you need another figure to look up to? Sookie knew very little about this Vlad, but she had done a little research at the library and knew he had lived in the 15th century. That made him younger than Eric, much less Godric. So far, she was unimpressed.

"In fact," Pam chimed in from in front of the table, "no vampire is allowed to so much as strike him. Not that we would want to." She added quickly when a few of the visiting vampires grew a little too still.

She couldn't help but wonder at the level of esteem for this one man who most of these vampires had never, and would never, meet. Eric didn't not even think that highly of his Queen, and he, at least, owed her fealty. Dracula was neither their maker nor monarch, but she kept these opinions to herself. It was safer that way. Even if she and Pam shared a look of understanding, her friend wasn't saying anything about it either.

"So, when does the dancing begin?" Sookie asked excitedly, drawing a laugh from the vampires around her.

* * *

"The food is delicious." She assured Eric, who was looking at it skeptically. She was fairly certain the only reason he watched her eat was because he knew she needed it. Pam had made her feelings on human food clear enough that she knew that he and Godric must have found it just as revolting, but they never made her feel weird about eating in front of them.

"I am glad you like it. I think I will need you to come in to give me your opinion of these things from now on. The waitress's opinions of the samples the caterers brought were... less than helpful." She could imagine Ginger stuffing puff pastries in her mouth, though she doubted the woman would dare speak to Eric with her mouth full.

She was taking a much need break from dancing while the midnight hour approached. Between Godric and Eric (and a single slow dance with Pam), she had barely sat all night. DJ Duke of Death definitely knew how to spin a beat, but she was all danced out. She had taken a gin and tonic break to talk to Calvin Norris and Colonel Flood, who looked incredibly uncomfortable at their table. They had spoken with a few of the Supes that Sookie could not name, but had avoided all the vampires, except Godric, with practiced politeness. It had been funny to see them in such a different setting, and though both refused her offer of a dance, she enjoyed talking to them while sipping her drink. Both just seemed to be waiting till midnight. It was the unspoken understanding that once the bell had struck and Dracula had once again _not _appeared, they could leave, having fulfilled their duties as local Supe leaders.

She didn't blame them. They looked downright bored.

"Not long now." Pam spoke behind her with forced excitement. All night long, the little side comments from Godric, Eric, and Pam had given her a clear understanding, they did not buy the hype. It was a relief to know that she was not alone in that. Sure, they put on a good face for their guests, but her vampires were still with her.

"Oh goodie! Think he'll show up as a bat?" She asked with enthusiasm; the transient vampires who might hear her would have to accept her human ignorance.

"No, that was just some shifter that Stoker met. Apparently, since the guy didn't turn into a wolf, the author didn't think he was important enough to get his own story." Pam was the best with modern speech, even if her English accent sometimes slipped in. Maybe it was because she hadn't had to switch languages as many times at Godric and Eric.

"You mean Stoker really did write about Dracula? Was that his biography?"

"Oh no. I mean, apparently they did meet, but Stoker took a few poetic licenses with the story. Still, Vlad has Bram to thank for the wonderful branding he has enjoyed over the years. From what I hear, he did not even like the name at first, but now he prefers it. That or Lord of Darkness."

Godric looked even more stoic than usual from his position beside her. Something was bothering him, but this was not really the place to ask him what it was. Pam noticed as well and quelled her smile. Sookie managed to give Eric a questioning look, but he only shook his head. Maybe he knew what was bothering Godric, but he wasn't telling. Instead, Eric went up on stage, a small gong in his hands. She covered her smile with a hand; he was actually going to ring that at midnight. The vampires all went to fill up a flute from the blood fountain, even Chow left the bar to join the festivities.

Sure enough, he struck the gong with an overly solemn air, and as the last echo faded into the air, he recited his lines with vehemence, raising his glass as if in a toast. "On this most memorable of days, we stand together in awe and hope that the Lord of Darkness will honor us with his presence. O Prince, appear to us!"

Every eye turned toward the door, some expectant, some just curious, but Godric was already finding his seat, having downed his obligatory glass of probably very expensive synthetic blood. The hushed moment of anticipation passed, and Eric stepped down from the stage, sipping his own glass with a knowing smile.

It was then that the front door to Fangtasia flew open. "My apologies, am I late to my own party?" The man standing in the door way was wearing a modern tux with the red sash of a dignitary. His sharp, angular facial features did not mesh well with the thick moustache he kept, and unlike Eric's beautiful tresses, this man's long hair looked stringy even pulled back in its small ponytail. And he was claiming to be Dracula.

Everyone stood stock still. Apparently, vampires all hoped he would appear, but when faced with the actual Lord, they had no idea what to do. Several finally bowed, but he was looking for something. His eyes locked on to their table, and a smile spread across his face.

"Brother!" He cried, arms spreading out as if to hug someone across the room. "I had heard that you returned to the Americas!"

Sookie was looking back and forth between Godric and this stranger's faces. Her friend did not look happy. "Brother?" The question slipped out unbidden. Had Godric just grimaced? His facial expression changed too quickly for her to be sure.

"Vlad, it has been some time since last we saw each other." Her housemate's greeting was cool for someone who claimed to be family. The two men clasped forearms, and Sookie watched as Vlad pulled Godric into a very uncomfortable looking half hug. Dracula was the taller of the two, but Godric still looked more powerful with his calm exterior and regal bearing.

"Brother?" She looked to Eric for confirmation, but her vampire boyfriend was frozen beside her chair, watching his maker.

"Call me Dracula. You know I haven't gone by the old names in some time." She wasn't sure if he meant that Dracula sounded more modern, or he was just trying to get away from his Impaler title these days. It was impressive with how well he spoke English. She had half expected him to pop in and say "I vant to suck your blood" in some horrible imitation of... himself, but Godric actually had more of an accent. "Unless, of course, you are going by Godehard once again."

"Godehard?" Surely someone was about to tell her to smile because she was on candid camera. She looked around, but no one seemed to be laughing.

"No, I go by Godric now. Come join my table." The visiting vampires and even some of Eric's retinue backed away from the two, heads bowed, as they made their way over to the table where Sookie currently sat. "You know my son Eric, and this is his human, Sookie." She did not begrudge Godric the use of the term as she would have in other circumstances. While girlfriend might not have meant much to Dracula, a vampiric claim should. She was not comfortable with the way he had been eyeing her neckline. Funny that it had seemed so complimentary coming from Pam earlier.

"A pleasure." Sookie spoke for herself and the suddenly tight-lipped Eric, whose hand was possessively on her shoulder.

"And this is Eric's progeny, Pam." Godric continued once Eric finally nodded.

"Ahhh, its so good to see Godric with his family around him once more."

"You should have let us know you would be visiting." From anyone else, it would have sounded like a rebuke, but Godric was polite as he directed Dracula to the seat next to him. The guest of honor probably should have been given the middle seat, and there was an awkward moment when Sookie realized that was where she was sitting. Maybe Godric and Eric had arranged it so they could both play host. After all, theirs was a unique relationship with all the different layers of maker vs. owner and sheriff. But the two made it work seamlessly.

If Dracula was offended, his oily smile did not show it. "What good is it being me if I can't even show up for my own party uninvited?" He slapped Godric on the back with familiarity, but Godric barely cracked a smile.

"I am afraid we are not well prepared for you arrival." Eric spoke now, never giving up his place behind her. Instead, Pam had come to sit next to her. If Chow had laid down on the table in front of her, she would have been surrounded. Unfortunately, it did not leave her feeling safe, only worried by the measures.

"I am sure you have enough for my simple tastes."

Sookie did not know what that meant, but the other Supes in the room were approaching to pay their respects. Calvin and Colonel Flood nodded their greetings, while the vampires bowed and made formal introductions peppered with praise and adoration. She half expected the Two-Natured men to take their leave after saying hello, but they retreated to a wall and waited, a hushed conversation taking place between the two.

Godric and Eric were having some sort of silent conversation as Dracula graciously nodded towards each new being who approached him. Obviously, he lived off the praise of others like most vampires lived off blood. And here Sookie had thought that Eric enjoyed being admired. He seemed downright humble compared to Dracula's haughty expression. Plus, Eric actually had a reason to be admired. Besides a household name, Sookie couldn't tell that Vlad had much to offer.

"I believe I will escort Sookie home for the evening. It is late by human standards." Eric was already scooting her chair back when Dracula reached across the table to grab her wrist. It did not hurt, but the touch made her skin crawl. She noticed that Godric's own hand was firmly gripping Dracula's outstretched arm. Several vampires audibly gasped, which Sookie had not known they could do. It was definitely the first time she had heard such a human sound coming from behind fangs. Surely catching did not equal striking? It was a tense moment, but no vampire seemed to want to make a move against Godric. Not that Sookie blamed them. He was by far the oldest in the room, probably closely followed by his son, who Sookie knew would bend or break any rule for his maker.

"Little brother, did mother not teach you not to touch what does not belong to you?" Godric said with a strained smile, putting some emphasis into his reminder of their respective ages.

Dracula released Sookie's arm and held up his hands in surrender. The one-time king might have had the bigger following, but he was no match for Godric. "I only wanted to say that I had hoped I could spend time with my big brother and his family once the party-goers had left."

Sookie looked around at all the vampires staring down Godric. There were too many unfamiliar faces for her liking. Sure Godric, Eric and Pam would make a formidable force, but they could be overcome should these vampires believe their prince was in danger. She looked to the vampires who worked for Eric, wondering who they would side with if lines were drawn.

"It would be my pleasure." Her Southern accent deeper than normal as she smiled at him. She did not want any lines drawn.

"After all, I have not seen you since we avenged Ankhsepuntepet." The name just rolled off the man's tongue, but Sookie wasn't even sure she could repeat the whole thing. From the sadness in Godric's eyes, she had to wonder if that was his maker.

"I have traveled much since that time." The DJ started back up with the music at a more subdued tone; she had not even realized it had stopped during the 'altercation'. At least everyone in the room seemed to relax with the return of background noise.

"One hundred years without so much as a visit." The hurt in Dracula's voice did not quite ring true to Sookie's ears.

"I find seeing you a difficult reminder." Godric's stone face looked off over the crowd of fawning vampires.

Sookie jumped at Dracula's hand smacked down against the table, the sound resounding even over the DJ's music. Everyone stopped in their places, watching the vampiric Prince rise dramatically from his seat. "Everyone OUT!" Sookie would have laughed at his childish tantrum, but a vampire with mood swings was not funny at all. She would have been more than happy to vacate the area, but it was clear he did not mean her table as he glared at the unmoved Supes in Fangtasia.

Eric's hand moved her chair when she did not. Apparently, he was going to try to use it as an excuse to get her out of there, but Dracula turned to him before Sookie could even stand. "You all stay. Is this my party, or isn't it?" Every Supe was looking to Eric, Godric pointedly looking at no one, for guidance. "I wish for my guests to leave now!" The vampires gathered their things at inhuman speeds, the others following suit after a nod from Eric.

Only Calvin and Colonel Flood had not moved. She knew why they remained, both thinking hard at it. Colonel Flood felt a duty to her as a 'Friend of the Pack,' and Calvin was just Calvin. He could not see a woman in distress without wanting to help. It was one of the old-fashioned things she liked about the man. When they took a step towards her, ready to take her with them, she shook her head at them. It would not do to get them caught in the middle of this.

After a hesitation, they both nodded towards her and joined the evacuation. It only took a few minutes for the entire building to clear out. The DJ even left his equipment rather than waste time packing it up. No one at her table moved.

"You were a petulant child in your first life, and nothing has changed in your second." Godric spoke softly to the younger vampire.

Dracula drew back as if he had been physically struck, his mouth agape at Godric's words. "I was a King!"

"Yes, who slaughtered his own people. Ankhsepuntepet should have listened to her own people. They told her you were too visible a figure. They told her that you would not be able to leave the prestige of your human existence behind. The power of being a vampire was never enough for you without the recognition of that power."

"They lived like animals. She chose me because she knew I would be greater than that. It was not my fault." Sookie felt very uncomfortable listening in to such a private conversation, but if Pam and Eric had not moved, she dared not either.

"You broke the cardinal rule of our kind. Had you but waited one hundred more years." Godric made that sound like a few days. "You could have told whatever story you like when the world knew of our existence. Vampires already worshipped you. Why was that not enough?"

"He wrote it as a work of fiction." It was as close to a whine as she had ever heard from a vampire.

"Almost six thousand years, she had lived almost six thousand years, and your **stupidity** ended her." Finally, things fell into place in Sookie's mind. The back and forth had been between two people who knew the details, but she was pretty sure that Godric's maker Ankh-whatever had been killed because of the story that Stoker had written about Dracula. No wonder Godric had not been excited to see him.

"How was I to know they would hold her responsible?"

"Because you were _Dracula_!" Godric calm exterior broke, and he was yelling at his brother. "Did you think the Old Ones would risk killing you outright? When you could not be punished lest the masses revolt, they picked the easier target."

A tear of blood ran down Godric's cheek for his fallen maker. Sookie had never heard him mention her before, but she knew how strong the bond between a maker and their progeny could be. Reaching out, she settled her hand over his clenched fist. It was not her place to interrupt, but she could offer this small comfort to him. Dracula looked down at her motion, his eyes hardening.

"That's right, I _am_ Dracula. I am the true immortal because I am untouchable even by my own kind. You may have been content to live in squalor, but I brought us above that. I moved us into a new era."

"And forsook our maker to clean up the mess you left in your wake." Godric was staring at Sookie's hand, as if it were helping him to regain his calm. "Did you really believe all those years that you were starting your revolution, all those vampires you angered in your quest for a different way of living, did you honestly believe they did not leave you to Meet the Sun because you had once been Vlad the Impaler? You only made it your first century because Ankhsepuntepet kept you safe."

"Perhaps, had she worried so much for her own existence, she would still be with us today."

In an instant, Sookie's hand was hovering over thin air, Godric's chair was on the floor, and Godric's fist was hovering mere millimeters from Vlad's face. The Wallachian king had been turned later in life, but even looking between the boyish features of Godric and the aged Dracula, there could be no mistake as to who was in control here. Dracula was trying to maintain his cool, but he was obviously shaken by Godric's near aggression. Or at least, it was obvious to anyone who had studied vampire expressions as much as Sookie did. She couldn't read their minds, most of the time, so she had gotten pretty good at reading their tells, like the widening of his pupils, an automatic reaction to his fear.

Vampires don't get angry like regular old humans. It is much more intense. Godric's rage seemed to fill the room with its heat. Sookie was fairly certain that, had this emotion been aimed towards her, her heart would have stopped of its own accord. It had always seemed to her like something about their turning made vampires capable of feeling everything much more intensely, even if they didn't always choose to show it.

Eric had moved up behind his maker, though Sookie wasn't sure if it had been to try and stop Godric, or to help him in pounding the snot out of his little brother. The stand-off lasted for only a moment, but it felt much longer to Sookie, who suddenly realized she had been holding her breath. She exhaled loudly when Godric finally lowered his fist. Dracula straightened himself out slowly, as if annoyed by the interlude.

"My benevolence knows no bounds, brother. I will forgive this little incident…" Pam and Eric did not seem to recognize the implied 'but' in that statement; however, Godric did not relax as they did. "I am thirsty."

"What can I get you?" Pam was ready to smooth over the situation if possible. "We have several different kinds of synthetics, if you have a preference."

He lifted his pointy nose in the air, the epitome of snobbery in vampiric form. Sookie was fairly certain she knew what was coming next, and judging by Godric's move to stand, blocking Vlad's view of her, she wasn't the only one.

"I do not drink synthetic." His voice made her skin crawl.

"I could see about getting a donor here, though it may take a moment." Pam was still playing the business woman, while Godric and Eric went on the defense. Her boyfriend was now standing flush with his maker. A vampire barricade between the only non-synthetic blood in the room and the Lord of Darkness.

"I will just take her." She could practically feel him pointing towards her, even if she could no longer see him.

"She's mine…" Eric's voice was thinly veiled anger.

"Consider it payment from your maker for his threat. I do not demand his life, only her blood." Dracula leered around Godric's smaller frame at Sookie. She had been tempted to give him what he wanted. After all, if he just wanted some of her blood, it was an easy payment to keep Eric and Godric safe, but the look in Dracula's eye was one of revenge. She doubted he planned to leave her with any once he started feeding. One of her vampires would be forced to do him harm in order to detach him or watch her die. Neither were good options.

"I would urge you to reconsider this request." Godric's words settled like frost over the room, and Sookie could not stifle the shiver that ran down her spine. Godric had one hand over Eric's arm. Apparently, Eric had not wanted to ask nicely first.

"I would remind you who I am. No vampire can deny me what I want, and I want this human you all seem to be so fond of." Was he that stupid or just blindly arrogant? Really, was there any difference? He was outnumbered 3 to 1 with two of those being vampires who were significantly older than him. "Give her to me, or I will hold you accountable for your threat."

The broken chair arm was already in his chest before the sound of it breaking ever reached her ears. Dracula looked surprised at his brother's arm which held the impromptu stake. He kept looking back and forth between the wood and Godric's calm face. Godric must have missed his brother's heart. Otherwise, the vampire would have been a puddle of goo at Godric's feet.

"You would not dare." The words gurgled from Dracula's lips. The stake was probably imbedded in his lungs. But Sookie thought the adage came a little late.

"Do not begin to believe that you know anything about the length to which I will go for the ones I love. Who was the one to avenge Ankhsepuntepet? Who killed the elders one by one? Do you think I hold your existence in higher esteem than theirs? You should remember you are without any of your worshippers here before you make threats which you are unable to carry out."

"You cannot kill me! I am Dracula." The statement, which should have sounded defiant, sounded pitiful.

"I am more than capable of killing you; however, I will not. Not because you are Dracula, but because you are the son of Ankhsepuntepet. I honor her memory by sparing your life." Godric removed the stake in one quick jerk, leaving the once pinned vampire to crumple to the floor. "This mercy will not be shown you a second time. Should you ever threaten my family again, retribution shall be enacted in spite of the consequences."

"I understand, brother." Dracula slowly rose from the floor, holding the ragged tear from the stake together. It would take some time to heal if he did not get blood, and Sookie felt bad for the next human he met.

"Now leave, and do not trouble my doorstep again."

None of her three vampires moved from the circle they had formed around her until they heard the door shut behind Vlad.

"We should have killed him while there were no witnesses." Pam offered once Sookie could no longer distinguish the vampire mental signature from outside. It probably meant they could no longer hear him or smell him, or however vampires recognized each other.

"Perhaps." Godric said matter-of-factly as he wiped off his hand with a dinner napkin. "I may come to some day regret that decision, but he is my brother. One of the last two sons of Anksepuntepet. It is something worth preserving, if I am able."

Eric was suddenly filling Sookie's field of vision. "Sookie, are you alright?"

No doubt she was pale. Really, it was a good thing she couldn't read vampire minds because with all the emotion that had just been in the room, she would have been worse off than just having had to endure the tension of her continued existence being called into question. "I'm good… thanks for not letting him drain me."

Pam chuckled at her friend's response while Eric drew Sookie into a hug, lifting her into his arms.

"We will not allow that to happen." She could barely see Godric's smile over Eric's shoulder.

It was good to have family again.

* * *

A/N: Hope you all enjoyed this little peek into Godric's past. If you are wondering, Eric did help Godric take out the elders. That is what prompted Godric's little soul searching. He feels terrible about what he did, but he loved his maker very much. He's kind of a complicated guy, but we are glad he saved Sookie! I was surprised by Harris's choice to make Eric a hero-worshipper of Dracula's considering Eric is old enough to be his maker, so I kind of like my version more…


End file.
